I Can Touch You Now
by livinginalonelyworld
Summary: Harry is captured by Voldemort. His arch enemy takes full advantage of the fact he is being held in his bed chambers. It's up to the Order to save him, but when your locked up in Riddle Manor it is unlikely you'll ever get out. This is not a story about love between Harry Potter and Voldemort. It is an obvious nonconsensual relationship. Lets just say there's a whole lot of rape.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, dismal day. A day that for Harry, would never be forgotten. It was on this specific day Harry decided to follow his cousin Dudley to the abandoned train station. The place soon grew cold, all the happiness had been drained. Dementors attacked and if it weren't for Snape's unexpected arrival, Harry's should would have been destroyed. Harry didn't realize the mysterious Dark Knight figure had been his potions professor, until they arrived at his Lords manor. Yes, to Harry's dismay they arrived right in the nest of his arch enemy.

Riddle Manor was a lot like Malfoy Manor; same gloominess. Harry was forced into a kneel infront of Voldemort on his throne.

"W-what do you want?" He asked unsurely. Obviously Voldemort would want to kill him but to harry, asking a question that would stall the Cruiciartis was worth a shot.  
Voldemort got up effortlessly and glided closer towards Harry. The boy kept his ground, determined to not show weakness.

"There are a lot of things I like," his cold voice began, "and haven't had the chance to have." The pupils in his read eyes dilated into cat like slits. He reached towards Harry's face to stroke his neck and chin. Harry flinched before he could stop himself. He always had a thing with people touching him...

Voldemort silently waved Snape and the three other masked Death Eaters away, as a smirk spread across his face. Right when the loud click of the doorway shutting echoed through the entry hallway, Voldemort began to speak.

"Scared of people touching you , Harry?" Harry gulped. This was not like the past few fights he has encountered with Voldemort. He wanted his wand, he wanted to kill this bastard.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm really not." He tried mustering up all the courage he could. Voldemort didn't like his tone. He swiftly tripped the boy up and easily had him pinned on the ground. He smirk grew wider as he watched Harry struggle  
They Apparated to the Dark Lords bed chambers, where Harry's struggling only continued.  
"Why don't we fight like real wizards, not this rubbish!" said Harry, gasping for breath with the weight of the older wizard on him.  
"Oh,jee,Wonderful idea Potter! Giving you a real chance, yes, very realistic." said Voldemort, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He did though, get off Harry and started a bit of pacing. The doors where enchantedly locked, Harry had no where to go. Still breathing for air, Harry waited for Voldemort to pace to the other side of the king sized bed before he jumped to his feet again.

" "Why aren't I dead yet?" he asked, almost as if it where a challenge.  
Voldemort stopped pacing, and glared up at Harry, with a look he had never seen on Voldemort before. He then quick as a flash, apparated through the bed and stood directly in front of Harry. Harry backed up a few spaces in alarm as Voldemort reached his hand up to stroke Harry's chin and cheek.  
"I really am quite-" he looked for the right words- "Amused," he hissed,"with how you are comprehending all this in your mind. You are still in the mindset of all I wish to do is kill, and torture using Crucio. You are so innocently oblivious."

Harry slapped his hand away from him.  
"What are you playing at? Why don't you just- just do something already! Quit with all this talk nonsense, are u going to fight or not?" Harry's eyes darted a bit nervously around the room. He really didn't know why Voldemort wasn't even Crucio ing the day lights out of him yet.

"Well, considering you have no wand, I don't think that would be a very wise decision on your part, Potter." he went to grab Harry's waste, but the boy quickly pushed Voldemort forcefully away.

"Is this how you want to treat the one who has the wand, dear boy, you are very foolish indeed. So much like your father, oh it's such a pitty it runs threw the family, that filthy mudblood mother of yours-"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled furiously.-

"CRUCIO!"

Harry fell to the floor with pain, twitching around horridly, his mouth open in a silent breath type scream. After few minutes of exhausting pain, Voldemort lowered his wand. Harry lie there unmoving, trying to breathe.

"Foolish ignorant boy you are! Did dear old Dumbledore teach you nothing?" Voldemort yelled. "I will be back, Mark my words you will soon wish you had died along with your parents that night!" He flew out the door, black tinted green robes billowing behind him.  
It only took Harry a few minuets to fall asleep, left with only the thoughts of how he was going to escape the Riddle Manor. He did not want to know what was coming tomorrow. Maybe this is a dream, he thought. Maybe I will just wake up tomorrow in the Gryffindore common room, or even the Dursleys. Maybe it's all a dream.

Voldemort watched as Harry slowly began to awaken, fascinated with the way he rubbed his eyes, coughed a bit, and fumbled around for his glasses. He thought the fifteen year old boy was quit attractive, and loved the vulnerability he showed as he slept. Harry had slept the whole night on the ground where Voldemort previously exhausted him with pain from the Cruciartus. His eyes darted a round for a second, not knowing Voldemort was behind him, and jumped at his voice.

"Eat this." said Voldemort handing him a plate of fruit with a price of toast. "Your going to be needing your strength Pet."

"What poison have you managed to put in this?" said Harry, examining the food warily.

_And why the hell did he just call me Pet?_ he thought.

"It's your new name, deal with it." Voldemort growled. Harry looked confused and surprised.

Had the Dark Lord just read his mind?

"How did you-"  
"Yes, it's all very impressive, isn't it"Voldemort started to look amused as Harry's face and thoughts showed discomfort and a tint of fear,"You should really try tocontrol those precious thoughts of yours, Pet."

"Stop calling me that!" Harry spat.

Voldemort sent a sharp stinging hex to Harry's wrist. He flinched and grabbed his arm in agony.

"I'll do what I wish." Voldemort said. He released the stinging hex.

"Why aren't I dead? What are you trying to do?" Harry asked demandingly.

"I've taken a liking of you, Pet. And I believe you can serve me in more ways then you think."

"What?" Said Harry, looking truly confused. _what do you mean serve? I would never serve you!_ Harry thought.

"I mean," Voldemort started,"that your innocence and vulnerability is quite attractive. And let's not forget that light-weight, easy to slap around body you've got there." He stroked the boys raven hair. Harry flinched away, taking a good five steps back.

Harry was repulsed."But that doesn't make any sense! You're- you're Voldemort! You've been trying to kill me for the past four years!"(Harry is in his fifth year at Hogwarts.) he said frantically.

"Ah yes," Voldemort said calmly, "but you see," he moved swiftly in front of Harry, "times have changed." Rape was the last thing on Harry's mind, and the first on Voldemorts. He magicked Harry's shirt and jacket off. Harry crossed his arms in attempt to cover himself up.

"What are you doing?!" Harry truly was innocent and clueless. He barely knew about sex, and it was never teached at Hogwarts. Voldemort laughed, muttering something about "so oblivious " and what not.

Harry was now backed completely against the wall. Voldemort's hands left Harry's bare chest and waste and started undoing his belt. Harry suddenly grabbed Voldemort's neck and shoved him backwards. Caught off guard Voldemort stumbled a step back while Harry raced to the door. He didn't care that it was most likely locked and if not gaurded. He was not about to just stand there and let his enemy touch him like that. Voldemort now had his wand.

"STUPEFY!" He bellowed, knocking Harry to the ground. Voldemort ran to him and pinned him on the ground. Harry being out of breath, struggled against Voldemort's grip. He was not doing anything without a fight.

Voldemort laughed sinisterly, almost mocking the sounds of joy.

"You really are a fighter, Pet. Your going to take longer than I thought to brake,"He chuckled.

His robes began turning into ropes lashing out around Harry, binding his legs and arms (remember how he did that in Deathly Hallows part two?) and levitating him in the air. He then flung Harry on the bed, the binds releasing and only cuffing his hands behind his back.

Voldemort positioned himself dominantly on top of Harry. "You're so pretty, Pet." he said eerily, causing Harry to quiver and avoid eye contact.

Voldemort slapped him across the face.

"Look at me, boy!" Harry froze, quit breathing all together, and slowly looked up at the red eyes staring down on him.

"What do want from me. Information? is that why your keeping me alive? Why are you tooling around like this?"

Voldemort slapped him hard again on the other side of Harry's face. The Gryffindore in Harry was kicking in now. He glared straight up at the evil wizard above him, not even wincing at the blow to his face.

"You're so defiant. Your bravery is going to waste, Pet. Just stop fighting. Give in. Let go." Voldemort growled. He wave his wand and Harry's pants and trousers where thrown aside. Harry was completely naked, and flinched as Voldemort touched his bare chest. He stroked down to Harry's wonderful member and grabbed it tightly.  
"Stop it!" Harry hissed through gritted teeth.

"Scared, Potter?" Flashbacks of Harry's second year dueling with Draco Malfoy raced threw his mind.  
"You wish." he said coldly to cover the fear in his voice.

"We are so alike, you and I," Voldemort started, his eyes gazing over every inch of Harry's body. "Even if I never came to your miserable parents house that night, and you where never accidentally gifted with a fraction of my powers, we are still brilliantly alike." He said. Harry was disgusted in himself as he realized he was growing half hard. P_lease he doesn't notice, please his doesn't notice!_ He chanted silently.

As if on que, Voldemort's eyes set directly on Harry's growing member.

"I see I'm not the only one enjoying this, Pet." He mused. Harry was so upset his body had betrayed him. In his mind, Harry was really not enjoying it one bit. He felt uncomfortable and violated. _that's because u are being violated, idiot._ Harry scowled to himself.

"Violated is such a primitive word dear pet. I would rather prefer exploring ones opportunities."

"As if I care what you prefer!" Harry shrieked, starting to sit up,now boiling with anger. This whole situation was humiliating, and he didn't need someone prying in his mind to top it off.

He was pushed back down by Voldemort.

"Careful boy, you're really pushing your limits," he snarled. "I think it's time we get to the point. Flip over." Voldemort said, now getting off Harry and standing by the bed.  
"Hell no!" Harry said at the ridiculous question. Voldemort back handed him across the face.

"Do as I say, Pet!" he demanded, red eyes glowing with anger and frustration.

Harry knew he would never do what Voldemort told him to without a fight. Ever.

"Or what? What will the great, terrific He-Who- Must- Not- Be- Named do might I ask." Harry asked rebelliously.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screeched, sending Harry in a fit of pain, cursing himself for being as stupid to say something like that to his enemy.

After three minutes of excruciating pain, the curse was released and Harry was left exhausted. _Now I've brilliantly eliminated any chance of a fight._ Harry said to himself. He could feel Voldemort moving him onto his stomach. He heard him shed his own robes, and Harry was quite thankful he didn't have to see the horridness of Voldemort's deformed body. Voldemort stroked Harry's back and arse. Harry flinched. He was so scared.. too scared. He wasn't quite sure what was coming next, but he knew it wasn't going to be felt Voldemort place the head of his erection at the entrance of his tight virginity.

_No._ Harry thought pleadingly in his mind.

_No, please, don't. This is disgusting and you know it is_. He hoped Voldemort was reading his mind right now.

_Even though you know he wouldn't stop due to your thoughts, idiot._ He scowled to 's scar was burning more then ever now, even more than in the graveyard the previous year.

" **I have seen your heart, Harry Potter**." Voldemort began in Parseltounge.

"**And it is mine.**"

He slammed into Harry, not caring he had no lubricant and did not ease his way into it at all. Screams from Harry filled the huge bedroom. It was such a burning he had never felt before. Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably as he cried out in agony. The only thing he could hear above his own screams was the horrid sound of Voldemort's laughter.

"Yesss...YESS!" Voldemort moaned as he thrusted into Harry.  
After what seemed like hours, Harry simply went numb. He stopped screaming. He didn't see the point of it. He needed to think past the pain. He needed a way out of this shit.

And then an idea came to him. It wasn't going to get Voldemort off of him, but it might cause him to stop thrusting for a second, a millisecond. This might just catch him off gaurd. Most likely make him angry, but he needed to just stop the violent thrusts.

_"You're weak, old man."_ Harry hissed in parseltounge_. "Is this all you've got? Is this all the mighty halfblood Tom Riddle could do to the infant that caused him to loose your powers for 13 years?"_

The plan had worked! Voldemort stopped thrusting, and actually pulled out of him.

As quick as he could, Harry fled off the bed and ran as far as he could in the huge room. He knew it was going to be no use, he knew the doors were locked, but he had to do something, anything but just sit there.

Voldemort suddenly apparated directly in front of Harry, fully robed again,and grabbed his throat with both hands. Harry was almost completely unable to breathe, and his hands reached for Voldemort's, trying to pry him off his neck.

He had him against the wall again, and Harry could do nothing.

"You know, I thought that perhaps you had a bit of brains behind your ignorance, but I'm afraid I was wrong." Voldemort hissed in Parseltounge. "Your parents die to save you, yet you repay them by risking your life in such arrogant ways. But your foolishness did come in handy after all, for it made me realize what a pathetic job I did to get vengeance. I ought to fix that don't you think? I've got to keep the reputation I hold, don't I?" He hissed. He was still holding Harry by the neck tightly, but loose enough for Harry to breathe the minimum it took to keep himself alive.

Harry was choking for air, fear burning through his eyes.

Voldemort swung Harry on the ground, as Harry tried to scramble away. Voldemort waved his wand, and roots came out of the ground and wrapped around Harry strapping him to the floor. Voldemort stood looming over Harry, enjoying the view of his struggle.

"You are a fool Harry Potter. _And you will loose."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Albus, this has gone on long enough!" Sirius bellowed "We've made absolutely no progress and a black dog is about to trot right into Riddle Manor himself!" He said referring to his animagus side. He took great protection of Harry, being his god father.

"Oi! Dumbledore is doing all he can, mutt!" Mad Eye said. "He don need you naggin at him every day!" He was a good friend of Dumbledore's, the only one he could trust. Life as an ex. Auror left him very picky about making friends. He mistakes hand shakes for pre meditated murder attempts.

"No Alastor, I'm afraid he is right. We really weren't making as much progress as I had hoped," Dumbledore began peering over his half moon specticals. "But I have been thinking ("About time.." Sirius growled) "that the only way we are going to get Harry safe back at the castle is to face Voldemort himself."

"He's got a gang of ruddy Death Eaters!" Mad Eye screeched in outrage, "Yeh can't just waltz in and ask where the Dark Lord might be prowlin' about!"

"Yes I have taken that into deep consideration." Dumbledore started calmly. "We are going to need a distraction. Severus and I have planned that on this coming Saturday he is going to conveniently be responsible for a ruckus in the Riddle Manor, causing a diversion of the Death Eaters. I will go myself to find Voldemort."

"I'm going with you." Said Sirius promptly.

"No, Sirius. I'm afraid I must face Voldemort myself. You would be in far to much danger." Said Dumbledore.

"But I must-"

"No buts, Sirius. I will go alone and that is final. The biggest help you can be is to hold off the Death Eaters with the rest of the Order." Dumbledore stated finally.

"Well, it is better than my plan I must say."said Mad Eye, who's plan was to simply blow up Riddle Manor all together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Voldemort kicked Harry in the chest, and left him there tied to the floor naked.

"You, Pet, have been very bad indeed. You will soon realize it is the wiser decision to simply give in instead of fight back." He dramatically exited the room with his robes flying behind him.

Harry didn't have anything else to do,so he let himself drift into a fretful sleep.

The next morning Harry awoke still tied to the floor, but instead of random roots covering his body, it was now only binding his legs and arms down, leaving him helpless and naked.

Harry fluttered his eyes open to find Voldemort creepily sitting on the throne like chair in front of him. He was examining Harry's body as if it where a piece of Aunt Petunia's delicious pudding cake she always made.

The thought of his horrid aunt made Harry's heart ach. He would have haven anything to be back at the Dursleys. Anything would be better than lying here at his enemy's mercy. Harry was trying so hard to get out of the grip of the tree roots holding him down.

"You wouldn't really want to be back with that horrid muggle family of yours, would you Pet.?" Voldemort asked with an amused smile that creeped Harry out.

"Anything is better then here." Harry said sounding like the Queen had gone to McDonalds and was disappointed in the lack of tea.

Voldemort swiftly got out of his chair and knelt down by Harry. "Is it now?" His slight smile was now a very scary grin._ Great, he's back to the mind reading and calling me Pet._

"Why don't you untie me already? This is so much rubbish!" Said Harry agrivatedly, covering up the fear leaking in his voice. Every time he got the idea Voldemort was thinking about repeating what happened the previous night, Harry would try to change the subject into more of a war like thing. Something that was about winning and losing, killing and living. He wanted to avoid the sexual tension that he himself was terrified of, while Voldemort ravished in.

"Oh but why would I want to do that sweet Pet?" Said Voldemort, again creeping Harry out.

He started tracing his hand over Harry's bare chest and abdomen. Harry squirmed, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He wished more than anything that Voldemort would go back to simply trying to kill him.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted suddenly. He was really sick of the fact Voldemort had such easy access to his nude body.

Voldemort merely chuckled, now feeling all over Harry's thighs. As he inched closer to Harry's privates, a swarm of fear swept over him. He was so scared that last night would be repeated. His was more than scared. He was bloody terrified.

"Oh Pet, you do not need to be so fearful. You survived last night after all." Voldemort was now playing with Harry's member, causing Harry to tremble in fear. "But then again, I did tell you that you where going to be punished for your foolish behavior."

"No-no that's not necessary at all.." Said Harry, failing to cover the quivering in his voice.

"Ah, but it is." Voldemort wandlessly made the roots binding Harry down disappear. Harry scooted himself backwards as Voldemort tried to come near him. He backed up until the stupid wall was in the way. He was now cornered by Voldemort.

The snakelike wizard held Harry's hands above his head.

"Let go of me!" Harry pleaded desperately.

Voldemort of course paid no mind and stared into the beautiful green eyes in front of him.  
"I own you, Pet. You better get used to it.

He then leaned in and kissed Harry violently, biting his lip. His tongue forced through the boys mouth, exploring it thoroughly. Harry could feel something harden against his stomach. _Disgusting!_ He thought.

After a good minute, Voldemort released him. Harry was gasping for air. He accidentally let a tear stream down his face. He hated the fact that Voldemort, or anybody, could take control of his body like that.

Voldemort licked the tear. Harry had a spasm of disgust, and tried to pull away. Voldemort had him in between his legs, and his arms held down in a tight enbrace. Harry had no where to go.

"Get off of me!" He said frantically.

"No I believe I could do so much better, Pet." He stared at Harry's member and started playing with it, massaging it.

This was all to much."Stop-stop! Just STOP!" Harry yelled.

"Well, most unfourtunately, I believe I have to. I have something far worse than this."


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort got up and pulled Harry with him by his hair. "You'll be begging for me after this." He said with the same smile that creeped Harry out once more.

"Where are we going?" Asked Harry frantically, all sorts of disturbing torture chambers flew through his mind

Voldemort ignored his question and continued to pull him by the hair out the door and through the corridors. His place reminded Harry a lot of the Malfoy Manor. Same eerie silence and dark gloomy hallways.

They walked in silence, with Harry still hopelessly trying to struggle away. Then they reached a small door which led down a narrow winding stair case.

"Where the hell am I?" Harry resisted as they approached the stairs. They looked as if they where leading down into a bottomless pit; Harry could feel the horror that awaited him.

Voldemort punched him directly in the gutt, knocking the wind out of Harry. "What did I say about speaking to me like that? He growled. Harry felt the familiar swarm of fear sweep over his body, heating his stomach. Voldemort had lost the fake pleasantness, leaving him only with the raw anger that possessed him.

He yanked Harry's arm beside him and started down the stairs. Reluctantly being pulled along, Harry kept glancing upwards seeing the light coming through the door get smaller and smaller. It was then completely out of sight as they reached the bottom of the never ending stair case.

With a wave of his wand, the small door in front of them unlocked and opened. Inside it was completely white. Harry couldn't distinct walls or even a floor on the room.  
"I think you'll be enjoying your stay here, Pet." Said Voldemort returning with his obviously false pleasantness. In one fluid motion, he shoved the boy into the room. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Harry alone.

He got another swish of fear, for realizing Voldemort himself didn't even set a foot in the room.

At first, Harry started thinking he was in a dream. The room was not soft, and not hard like cement. All Harry could tell was that it was white. He couldn't see anything beyond that, and couldn't feel the floor yet he wasn't falling.

He started walking a ways, with his arms out afraid he would run into an unseen wall. He walked forwards for about a minute, and then turned around to face the direction of the door.  
He gasped.

The door was directly behind him, as it was when he first entered the room. In reality, the gray door should look distant, because he walked away from it. But it didn't. It was as if he never walked at all.

"What the hell?"

Harry hit the floor with his fists. It was like punching air. He didn't understand; he had to be on something solid- and why did it look like he never took a step away from the door? All he could see was white, and could smell nothing, feel nothing. His senses where useless in this room.

"Okay, this isnt funny anymore!" Harry yelled, knowing full well that even if he was heard, he would not be saved.

~  
Little did Harry know that Voldemort could see what he was doing in the room. He was so fascinated on the boys numerous attempts to feel something. Anything. '_Oh he'll feel something when he's done with this room._ _He will crave a touch. Any touch. My touch_. Voldemort thought.

He could see the Boy Who Lived To Be A Pain In His Neck Who Happened To Be Very Attractive bang his head around trying to feel the nothingness of the walls. He could see the growing agony in his Pets eyes as he started to lose his mind a bit.

~  
Harry felt like he had been in that horrid, mind fucking room for days. He tried to sleep, but couldn't. He couldn't stand not feeling. He wished there was something else in the room, something else that was a real thing. Something that could be touched. Something that was real.

He started clawing at his arms and chest, drawing blood from his own skin. Tearing the flesh away. Ripping out the hairs on his arms and legs. Harry wished he thought of this idea sooner.

He never thought pain could feel so good.

He was crying; partly from the pain of the self destruction, and partly from the joy that he had of finally feeling. Scratch after scratch, punch after punch. He was almost laughing. He could feel. It took him a while to relies what he was doing.

_I'm playing Voldemort's game._

Harry stopped what he was doing and froze. His mind was flooding with fresh confusion, happiness, pain, feeling. He was relived that the whole "Your actually really attractive" act Voldemort was trying to put on wasn't real. This was the point all along. He wanted Harry to kill himself for him. Of course. Harry thought. He was relieved to know that Voldemort wasn't going to kiss him again. Or worse.

~  
Voldemort was so amused at the boy. He knew eventually he would use pain to feel again. It was all part of the road to madness. Of course, Voldemort wasn't goo to let the boy go completely insane. He liked the fire in the boys eyes. The spirit was far to fun to play with to destroy.

He could read the boys thoughts through the walls. He also found it quit entertaining that the boy was back in his "All he wants to do is kill me" mind set. That, was another thing Voldemort didn't want to lose in the boy. It made his game so much more spicier.

He isn't going to do any more damage to his body. I guess the fun is over. Voldemort thought. He made the decision that it was time to take the boy out. He would then see the loveliness of his Pet enjoying his touch. He knew the touch would be his Pet simply craving a Touch, not his touch. No matter. It was Pet's touch Voldemort wanted in the end. Real or not.

After a while, Harry gave up on trying to think. He knew that hurting himself was all Voldemort's game. That was all he needed to know. He sat there for a while, mind dull. Then, the door behind him swung open.

Harry jumped up and swung around, only to find Voldemort and his creepy af smile staring him down.

"Have a nice visit, Pet?" Harry didn't respond. He didn't need to. Voldemort could clearly see the anger in his eyes. "There is no need to be angry, dear." Said Voldemort slowly, caressing the side of Harry's face. Harry did not move. It was not the result Voldemort had expected. He expected a scared, quivering boy who needed the touch of anything.  
Harry glared up at the red eyes. He could see Voldemort's expression change. He seemed... Disappointed.

Suddenly, the fake pleasantness disappears from Voldemort. He slapped the boy harder than he had in the past. He grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the room, only to slam him up against a real solid wall.

"Why didn't it work?!" Voldemort cried out in rage. He read the boys confused thoughts.

"You-you where supposed to be needing touch. You where to be craving my touch after this room was done with you!" He bellowed in rage.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you." Harry said with a smirk. Voldemort slapped him again. Harry lost his bravery, and the fight or flight response was beginning to be necessary. He tried to run- Voldemort slammed him back into the wall.

Harry was shaking with fear, breathing loudly. Voldemort had his hands on both sides of Harry on the wall, leaving no escape routes. He looked up into Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort was not looking at him tho, he was looking off into space, in some deep thought. He let Harry go suddenly and started to pace threw the room.

"Of course... He already scratched himself up.. He didn't need to feel. I should have gotten you out of there before he beat himself up. I'm so foolish..." He trailed off.

Harry stood there, watching the wizard scold himself, watched him pace around madly. His eyes darted to the stair case. If he could make a run for it, he might be able to beat Voldemort to the top. _I mean Voldemort is older, I'm younger and more agile._ He could get a fair chance...

Without even realizing what he was doing, Harry dashed to the staircase. He ran up it as fast as he could. He knew the walk would be long, but he had a chance. He had a chance of escape. Not just from the White Room, but from Riddle Manor. _I could go home._ he thought as he dashed frantically up the stairs.

Harry could see the light coming from the open door. His heart filled with hope. He glanced behind him, and to his relief, Voldemort was so far behind he couldn't even see him.  
When Harry turned back around, his heart dropped. There his enemy stood, blocking the freaking doorway. O_f course.. He can apparate here.. He's only done it five hundred times! It's his bloody house!_

"Going somewhere, Pet?"

**AN: So if i get one reveiw i will update. Promise. And it has to be a good reveiw, ok, "plz update" is not a reveiw. Got to go to bed now..*sobs***

**I dont know if I have said this already but all rights to J.K Rowling. Me no own HP.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's heart sank. I_ should have known..._ Harry thought,_God I can't believe I actually thought I'd get away with this... Great who knows what's going to happen now! I'm such a bloody idiot!_ Harry continued to curse himself.

"Well at least you know you've done something completely insane! You've caused me great grief, great grief indeed, Potter!" Voldemort said completely outraged. Harry got nervous at the use of the name Potter. Nothing comes good after Potter. At Least when he said Pet, as annoying as it was, he could expect a bit of fake pleasantness. But the way Voldemort was at the moment, he wasn't going to be receiving any pleasantness at all, fake or not.

"Now, what do you suppose I'm going to do to you now, Pet? Give you a high five?" Voldemort continued snidely. "A nice glass of pumpkin juice? Huh?" There was a pause which Voldemort had Harry in the too familiar jaw lock, with Harry pushed up against the wall. Harry didn't really know if Voldemort actually expected an answer, and just continued to try and slow his breathing. The pause went on longer than a moment where Voldemort continued to look at Harry expectantly.

"ANSWER ME!" Voldemort bellowed, shaking Harry's head violently.

"I-I don't know." The answer didn't seem satisfying. Voldemort grabbed hold of Harry's arm and they Apparated into his head quarters. Harry's heart was pumping rapidly against his visible rib cage. (He's been naked since like chapter one)Voldemort had him slammed up against the wall, a reconizable position that never had anything good for Harry coming after it.

"Now, certainly a clever boy like you would have a good guess on what's coming next,am I right?" Voldemort said, his voice laced with lust.

"N-no I really don't know-"Roots came out of the wall, binding his arms outstretched and his legs spread a little ways. Harry surprisingly felt a little safer now that at least Voldemort didn't have access to his opening in this position.

Harry held his breath. He really didn't want Voldemort to touch him again, even if this time he wouldn't have to endure the burning pain of his enemy pounding into him. He hated being touched, he also hated that his body would most likely betray him.

Voldemort started stroking the boys raven hair and caressing the side of his face. Harry stayed perfectly still;he knew any amount of struggle would be worthless and only please Voldemort even further.

"Well, your really hiding your emotions today aren't you Pet." Said Voldemort with the smile that creeped Harry out once more. "Feeling a bit-" the snakelike wizards hand left Harry's face and started down his chest and over his abdomen, "Shy? Are we?" Harry's breath hitched. Voldemort was really creeping him out now, and was also confusing him. He thought he was just going to be tortured. He really didn't understand. Once again, Voldemort was being annoyingly unpredictable.

"Why don't we just defuse the tension a bit..." Voldemort said as he started to stroke Harry's soft cock. _Defuse the tension!? The only thing being defused is my dignity!_ Harry thought disgustedly, as he shut his eyes and narrowed his eyebrows. He was trying to just imagine that he wasn't there,but his imagination was failing him. He could feel Voldemort's eyes on him, starting at every inch of his body.

Of course, Harry's body was already betraying him. He was growing quite hard under Voldemort's relentless strokes.

"Ah, once again I am not the only one gaining pleasure out of this." Voldemort said examining Harry's now fully erected length.

"No-no please- please anything else then thi-this!" Harry pleaded,unable to hide the humiliation and fear in his voice. All Harry wanted to aviod was climaxing due to Voldemort touching him. He couldn't give him that kind of satisfaction, he just _couldn't._  
"I'm afraid that choice isn't yours." Voldemort then turned his back on Harry and undid his robes. Harry watched in horror as the fabric fell from the Dark Lords body, only to reveal his own horrid one. Harry only caught a glimpse of his deformity and he had had enough. He shut his eyes immediately and turned his cheek, as if trying to protect one side of his face.

Voldemort turned back and faced Harry again. He was hard just looking at the mere sight of his Pet. His Pet truly was the image of perfection; his thick raven hair with those burning green eyes. And that fair, fair skin. He wanted this boy imprisoned with him forever. He was never going to let him escape. Ever.

"I want you to look at me." Voldemort growled,watching Harry struggle against the binds that held him to the wall. Harry held his breath, and did not move a muscle. He didn't want to look at Voldemort, not one bit. "I said," Voldemort began, raising his want at Harry, "Look at me!" He sent a a sharp stinging hex to the skin right under his eyes. Harry's eyes shot open, gasping in pain. Voldemort released the hex, with a smile creeping onto his face.

"Now, was that so hard? Well of course that wasn't but," the corrupt wizard glided closer to Harry, who was still trying to avoid looking at much of his body," This is." Voldemort was stroking the boys cock ever so lightly, and caused a slight gasp from Harry. "Now, prepare yourself."

Harry didn't like what he was hearing. He tried desperately to shake his scared demeanor, and glared back at Voldemort taking deep breaths. "Don't.." Harry began slowly, "Touch me. Nobody, is allowed to touch me." He didn't care that his physical body was pleading desperately to be touched some more, to be able to come. But Harry wasn't going to give Voldemort the satisfaction. He was not about to submit to the Dark Lord's perverted little pedophile games.

"Is that so? Since when did I say you where aloud to give yourself such authority?" Voldemort asked sneering.

"Since I was born." Harry began defiantly. The sneer from Voldemort slowly faded away."Since I escaped Quirell and you, with the Sorcerers Stone. Since I got away from Tom Riddle, while destroying your diary." Harry's voice began to speed up, afraid that Voldemort would interrupt his little speech. "And let's not forget since last year, when I unsurprisingly slipped right out of your clutches. Don't you get it Tom!? You try and kill me about every year and you fail. What makes you think your going to succeed this time?" Harry could see the anger blazing in his enemy's already red eyes. Voldemort opened his mouth as if about to shout, but closed his eyes repressing the urge to do so.

"Yes, I'm sure you believe it is quite impressive to escape such a powerful sorcerer like myself. You really do need to start realizing that I am not going to kill you quite yet." Voldemort replied, trying to remain calm. He made his way even closer to Harry until he was practically breathing down his neck. "And I find myself saying,again, how you could be such a service to me." The serpent hissed into Harry's ear. He new Voldemort would be getting his way with him somehow. Then the roots binding Harry aloft in the air vanished, sending him down with a thud.

"The fear of yours isn't there for no reason, pet." The Dark lord took the boy by the hair, and the rootlike ropes constricted his hands together. He flung the boy on the large bed, and soon followed him ontop. They where both, to Harry's horror, naked together. Last time he at least did not have to see the Dark Lord fully undressed.

Harry could not move under his enemy's body, and tried hard not to glance down at it. He felt the familiar feel of discomfort as his enemy stroked his chest.  
"You truly are the vision of perfection, Pet. So.. Pure. Innocent. _Mine_." Voldemort said with his voice dripping in lust.

"I belong to no one!" Harry protested. Voldemort ignored him, and man handled the smaller boy onto his stomach, and placed the head of his erection at his entrance. "And you will pay for your defiance, oh yes you will. I want to hear your screams, whimpers and crys. You will be begging for death any time now."

Harry was trying to brace himself, for he knew what was coming next. He told himself not to cry, as painful as it would be. He couldn't go without a fight.

Unexpectedly, Voldemort slammed into him right then and there. Harry had been expecting some little speech to freak him out, and was caught very off guard. He screamed involuntary, as his captor thrusted mercilessly into the innocent child. Harry knew there was no way out of it, and could barely think under the intolerable pain he was in. Voldemort groaned as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Every second of this was sheer heaven for him. He had the most innocent thing at his mercy, lying in his bed.  
"Ahh! Stop!" Harry tried to cry out through his screams.

"You know deep down you deserve every bit of this, Potter! You belong To me now, slut! Your my whore, all mine!" Voldemort laughed through the sentence. Harry's gut jolted in pain and sorrow as he realized his in escape able fate.

After what felt like a century of relentless torture, Voldemort seemed to become tired. He pulled out of the quivering boy, who expected him to come thrusting back in.

"Did you like that Pet?" Voldemort sneered wickedly.

"Like hell!" Harry spat. Voldemort hit him upside the head harshly.

"Let's try it again shall we? Now, did you enjoy that?"

"No! And I hope you rot in hell with the rest of your god awful death eaters!" Harry wasn't going to let a single smack break his spirits.

"_Crucio_!" Harry went into a fit of twitching, causing Voldemort to smile. After a good minute of fresh tears and screams, he released the curse. Harry was gasping for his breath back, his tear stained face in agony. "Now I am going to ask you one more time, Potter! Did you like it?"

"Y-Yes." Was all Harry could manage.

"You will start referring to me as Master. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Harry replied, not really paying attention to Voldemort's words. Voldemort smacked his face hard, knocking Harry off balance.

"Yes, who?!" He bellowed.

"Yes m- master!" Harry replied hurriedly. As hard as it was, he put his pride beside. He really couldn't take another round of the unforgivable curse.

"Now, you will sleep in this bed with me. Isn't that generous of your master? You should thank me after all." Voldemort said, further wanting to humiliate Harry.

"Thank you. Master." Harry added, hoping his hesitance on the use of the reference would go unnoticed. Voldemort layed down beside Harry and curled up around him at his waist. Harry was still shaking, and this only made him more uncomfortable. After a few moments of silence, Harry whispered barely audible,

"I hate you."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke shaking slightly. He thought he just had a bad dream that consisted of being held captive by his arch enemy. He tried to get up, but was held still by a cold body wrapped around him from behind. _What the- oh. So it wasn't a dream_, Harry thought disappointedly. He immediately stopped trying to move. It was all coming back to him- the rape, the white room, the mind fucking, the countless molestations, the other rape, awkward sleeping positions. He let out a sigh of defeat. He knew it had only been a few nights but come on, couldn't the Order figure something out by now?

Harry could not fall back asleep himself, but felt the rhythmical deep breaths of sleeping down his neck. He shivered. Harry was disgusted in himself in so many ways. He felt like he should have given more of fight. He felt in debt to all those who had died for him, and he felt the need to avenge them. For his mom, his dad. For Cedric, of course. Oh he'll get a fight, if that's why he's asking for, Harry thought rebelliously. He was mentally scheming escape plans. At the moment he couldn't decide between stealing Voldemort's wand somehow, figuring out how to Apparate, or to just make a run for it again. He decided to nix the last option from his mental checklist. His previous free-for-alls never ended to well.

Harry then heard the breathing change pace. It sounded as though his captor had woken.

"Pet, don't tell me you're really considering trying to escape again. We all know it will be a colassal waste of your time." The eerie voice of Voldemort had started up again. Harry was amazed by the alertness in his voice for this hour. Harry tried to get up, but Voldemort was a step ahead and already had his grip tightened around the smaller boy. "Don't even think about it."

"Sir, I'd like to exit the bed. That's usually what people do when they wake up in the morning." Harry spoke quietly, not trying to hide the "disrespect" in his voice.

"What did you call me? I believe 'sir' is not what I requested to be referred to." Voldemort shook Harry sharply. Harry said nothing. He would simply wait for Voldemort to make the first action. He wasn't up for dealing with the Crusiartis, and didn't have the energy to get past his pride to call Voldemort 'Master.'

After a few strange seconds of silence, Voldemort had a major mood switch. Harry could feel it in his scar. "GET UP!" The older wizard screemed more loudly then Harry had heard him sense the graveyard. He jumped out of the bed, well, tried to. Voldemort had not loosened his grip on Harry yet.

"What the hell?!"

"I SAID GET UP! DO YOU DARE DEFY YOUR MASTER!?" Voldemort bellowed behind him into Harry's ear. Harry was frightened and confused. Voldemort's embrace was tighter then ever, yet he was telling Harry to move.

"Get off me then!" That seemed to make Voldemort snap. The familiar binding roots came bursting out of the ceiling and wrapped themselves around Harry. He was let go from Voldemort's grasp but was now dangling upside down from the ceiling.

"Never tell me what to do, Potter!" Voldemort yelled, with a truly frightening expression on his face. In the back of his mind, Harry assumed he was going a bit insane. The binds where released, and Harry came crashing to the ground. He was terrified, but fairly pissed at the same time.

"Why did you-"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort casted the unbearably painful spell on Harry. The boy was taking quite off gaurd, and his screams where sure to have been heard all throughout the place. He fell to the floor twitching around horrendiously. Kill me now.. He thought pleadingly. I beg of you...

After about two minutes that felt like hours of the torture, it was at last released. Harry layed their still twitching and breathing heavy for air. From what he could see, Voldemort looked a bit satisfied. Harry didn't believe that his absence of the word 'Master' could possibly anger someone this much,so he assumed Voldemort was just taking out his madness on him. "Now, Pet." Voldemort started, freakishly calm after just having the biggest tantrum known to man. "Your in need for a bath. Get up and escort yourself there. Don't make me tell you twice." Voldemort walked over towards the cement wall where a single brick was in the middle. He waved his hand over the brick, and a plain black door appeared. He opened it,"I expect the water to be running by the time I return," he said gesturing through the door. Voldemort strode away through the main double door that led out into the rest of the manor.

Harry cautiously made his way into the bathroom, as if it where some kind of trap. The thought just came over him that in the past few days he had not had the urge to use the loo. Or even eat. Perhaps Voldemort was using some elimination spell for his shit and a weird nutrient spell for his hunger while he slept. While Harry was thinking about it, he did his business right then and there to avoid awkward conflict when Voldemort returned.

The bathroom was pretty simple, although the tub was impressively large. Harry double checked the cabinets for any object that could be used as a weapon. Unfortunately, he didn't see how he would be able to kill his enemy with a wash pouf.

Then, the door leading to bathroom slammed open. Voldemort looked from Harry to the tub that had not been filled with water yet. A malicious smile came on his face.

"Pet, I clearly remember telling you to fill the tub. I see that order has not been carried out. What do you have to say to justify for your master?"

Harry's breathing and heart rate sped up. He glanced nervously around the room, with and arm across his body scratching the other. He didn't realize how adorably vulnerable this made him look in his masters eyes.

"Have I left you speechless?" Voldemort said amused, as he swept across the room cornering Harry. He remained silent. "Apparently I have." His scarlet eyes flashed dangerously down towards Harry's length. He started stroking Harry's chest, causing the younger boy to flinch and attempt to back away, only to be stopped by the blasted existence of a bath tub.

Harry unfortunately couldn't help noticing the visible bulge in his masters robes.

No. He thought.

Harry jumped backwards into the empty tub and backed as far into it as he could. Voldemort followed him, and grasped a particularly painful pressure point until Harry fell to the floor. "Now, some actions should take place to justify your disobedience." Voldemort said, and to Harry's horror slid his robes off of him. He grasped Harry's hair as the boy tried to scramble out of the way. Voldemort put his now fully erected dick in his face. "Use your teeth and they'll be ripped out." He growled.

He had Harry's neck and hair in a firm grip a he forced his cock into his mouth. Harry almost gagged as he unwillingly was deep throating him. Harry could hear Voldemort's groans as he thrust into his mouth relentlessly.

"Ah, how do you like having your own personal Popsicle, Pet?" Voldemort asked between groans and thrusts. He was close to climaxing, very close. After hearing a few grunts of discomfort from his victim, he was coming into Harry's mouth.

"Swallow."

Harry reluctantly swallowed the awful crap that he so desperately wanted to spit out all over Voldemort.

"Now, I believe I mentioned something of a bath." Voldemort turned the water nob and water completely filled the tub at once. He shoved Harry into it and faced him towards the mirror. Harry made it a point to not look in the mirror, to not see Voldemort strattling him from behind. It hit a new level of humility as his enemy began washing his back, causing Harry to arch forward.

"Tell me, why are you still so sensitive about being touched, Pet?"

"Since you have taking a liking towards touching me." Harry replied through gritted teeth.

"Well is that so.." Voldemort trailed off as he started putting soap on Harry's chest with his bear hands. Harry squirmed slightly and shifted uncomfortably. He was then instructed to lay down in the bath.

"Do what?"

"You heard me. Lay down with your head above for air. I need to rinse that chest of yours." Voldemort replied, with a smile creeping towards his face.

"I can do that fine on my own, thanks!" Harry said hopelessly.

"Do what your instructed, Pet." Voldemort said finishing the little debate.

Harry slowly did has he was tolled, and leaned back into the bathwater. Voldemort then positioned himself ontop of Harry, now remember they are both naked. Harry glanced down at the awful sight of his dick touching Voldemort's. He also hated how Voldemort was able to keep himself up so he wasn't crushing the boy, but had just enough weight on him that it slightly caused blood to flow where it shouldn't be flowing.

Voldemort started to wave water wandlessly onto Harry's chest, then spread it about with his hands in contact with the skin.

"Good, good Pet. You'll be nice and clean to attended my meeting." Said Voldemort as he un nesasarily stroked Harry's body to wash him even though he was perfectly capable of wandlessly putting water on him. Harry laid there as still as possible; he knew any amount of in thought through fighting would get him no where. Harry was feeling a bit more confident though he didn't dare show it quite yet. Yes he would have to put aside his Gryffindor instincts of retaliating immediately in order to think up a few cunning strategies. Slytherin strategies.

The usual fear stimulated pit of fire in his stomach was starting to be mixed with... Rebellion?

"Stop that thought right now." Voldemort interrupted.

So, he's back to the unwanted privacy invading legilimense.

Voldemort chuckled-chuckled? Harry shuddered at the sight.

"Get up now, Pet. It's time to dry you.." Voldemort said with a leering smile. Harry slowly got up, this time keeping his eyes latched on the only scarlet ones in the room. These days, he felt that was his only way of showing he still had it in him. Just the simple act of holding eye contact until the other broke it off. It would take a while but Harry would make sure he was not the first one to break. It was a small thing, but it was a start.

Before he knew it, he was being dried off like a child by the creep holding him hostage. Voldemort would occasionally give a extra hard rub of the towel causing the smaller boy to fall back into the wall. Voldemort was now drying his back-and other places- while still standing in front of him.

Harry was finding it harder to hold eye contact.

Voldemort then started drying his lower back, pulling him into an uncomfortably tight hug. Harry's breath hitched as he whispered down his neck.

"You're going to break soon, Harry Potter," he pulled- more thrusted- himself closer to Harry.

"You'll be begging to."


	6. Chapter 6

After Voldemort finished drying Harry and himself, he ushered him out the main doors of his head quarters. They walked a ways down the hall and took a left that led into what looked like a death eater meeting. There all Voldemort's followers sat awaiting their orders. Harry was mortified to be naked in front of them all. A few faces jumped out automatically that Harry recognized. First, he saw his potions teacher. For a second-no, fraction of a second Snapes face showed the slightest bit of pity? _Impossible_. Harry thought. Almost as quickly as Harry saw the expression, it vanished. Snape was left with his usual emotion-less face.

The second face he recognized right away was Malfoy's dad. He looked positively worn down, and barely took notice in looked like he was deep in thought, he did not escape his deep thought until he saw Voldemort. It wasn't the sight of Harry's naked body that jumped him out of his trance, but clearly his fear of the Dark Lord.

Harry then tried in vain to cover him self, only to be sent a sharp stinging hex from Voldemort.

"Now, dear Pet," Voldemort whispered in Harry's ear. "Don't be shy." Harry really wanted to punch him. He wouldn't even let him cover himself up! _How sick is that!? _

Harry could see a dark, heavy lidded witch he recognized from the papers as Bella-something- madly giggling in the corner. He didn't know what was going to happen at this meeting, but something was telling him it wasn't going to be good. He was then forced to take a seat at Voldemort's side. All the death eaters eyes where on him as ropes appeared from the chair, binding his arms down as well as his legs.

"Now," Voldemort began, acknowledging his followers, "I believe there have been rumors of a certain Prophecy that had my name on it, do I stand corrected?"

"Eh hem, sir?" A middle aged wizard spoke up.

"Yes, Avery, I would cherish what you would like to say." Voldemort said folding his hands.

"Well, uh- there is a specific Prophecy with your name and er-" he nodded disconcertedly towards Harry, "this one here. But there is no way around the ancient rule that only you or him will be able to retrieve-"

"Let me rephrase this: Does anyone have anything _new_ they would like to share?" Voldemort interrupted sharply. "I simply do not have time for repeats! Avery, I will deal with you later." Voldemort snarled.

After that no body exactly spoke up, until Voldemort got up and strode over to a very fearful looking Malfoy Senior.

"Ah, one of my most devoted followers, who works at the ministry himself, still managed to fail retrieving that prophecy."

"M-my lord. There is no way, I'm afraid, to get around their law. You or the boy must be the ones to retrieve it, there is no other way."

"Well, _Malfoy_," Voldemort said, temper rising. "If you haven't noticed, I cannot exactly waltz into the Ministry of Magic, can I? And the boy has proved himself most useful, he won't be leaving here any time soon." Voldemort added, leaving Malfoy silent.

"I have, if you are interested, a map of the Ministry and it's confusing door changing does have a counter spell." Another rough looking death eater spoke up.

"Ah, Rookwood, thank you for your usefulness. Please, feel free to show your peers what you have discovered." Voldemort said with a bit of a bored tone. He was now sitting by Harry again.

Harry was being as silent as he could, hoping the others would temporarily forget he was there. He knew what Death Eaters where capable of, and wasn't stupid enough to test it.

"Now, don't be frightened boy... Where all friends here, am I right?" Voldemort leaned in an whispered down Harry's neck while everyone was paying attention to Rookwood. Harry tried to pay no attention. Lately, he took to treating Voldemort like a storm. He might just pass over if you wait it out. _Just wait it out._ Harry latched onto those last words.

"Don't ignore me Pet." Voldemort said sharply. He then began to stroke Harry's inner thigh. Harry was mortified.

_No. This can't be happening! Come on, what is he playing at? Doesn't he want to look professional in front of these people? _Harry thought franticly. Then he realized he was being stupid for thinking it. He needed to say it out loud, damnit! But something was holding him back. He didn't know what it was but he was petrified to talk.

Voldemort kept inching his strokes closer to a place they shouldn't be. Harry heard of a game like this back at Hogwarts called the Nervous Game. The person would keep touching the other, getting closer and closer to a certain dirty place. The person would ask every time they got closer if the other was nervous. The one being touched objective was to see how far they could last. It was all fun and games until Voldemort is your opponent.

_"Are you nervous?"_ Voldemort asked in parseltoung. The hissing from the end of the table seemed to get everyone's attention. All the Death Eaters looked up from studying the large map of the Ministry of Magic. Harry tried not to show the fear In his voice. He too began to use Parseltounge.

"_S-stop it! Don't do this! Not here at least. Have you no... No decency?!"_ Harry was glad he used Parseltounge. At least this way the others could not understand him.

_"Oh I have all the decency I need."_ The older wizard hissed back. This time, he fully latched his hand around Harry's cock. It sent shocks through the younger boys body, and blood was definitely flowing south. Voldemort then gave it a hard squeeze, a little too hard. Harry yelped out loud. _Now you've done it. _Harry scolded himself as the death eaters nearest to them looked over to see all the commotion. The one closest glanced down and saw what Voldemort was doing. His faced showed complete disgust. Voldemort shot the Death Eater an ugly look that told him to keep quite.

The other Death Eaters apparently knew what was going on anyway. Snape actually had his head in his hands looking very remorseful. Bellatrix was laughing but had a hint of jealousy written on her face. Voldemort then took his had away and gazed pleasantly back at his followers.

"As you see, the boy has proved himself useful. Need I demonstrate further?"

_Demonstrate further?!_

"Oh but my lord, I believe I'm still a bit confused.. I suggest you really should demonstrate a little further." Bellatrix spoke up with mock confusion. Harry really despised her. He truly Hated that women for the pain she was about to force him to endure.

"Your quite right Bellatrix, I don't believe I fully explained." Voldemort said snidely.

"No no NO! I believe you've explained fully quite well enough!" Harry spat, struggling harder than ever against the ropes binding him to the chair,right as Voldemort reached for him.

"Oooo!" Bellatrix cooned, clearly enjoying the show.

Voldemort on the other hand, was not pleased at all. He jumped up right away and went for his wand "_CRUCIO_" He schreeched, sending the hex straight to Harry. Harry then fell limp in his chair and began the familiar horrifying twitching as he screamed out in agony. As he wrenched around on the floor, Snape got up and whispered something to his masters ear. Whatever he said it made Voldemort release the dreaded curse. Bellatrix defiantly looked disappointed now.

Voldemort however, lifted the curse and got Harry out of the Cruciartis always left him defenseless and out of energy. Voldemort still managed to drag Harry to his feet. He forced him over the table bending over.

_Here it comes.. In front of everyone. Your virgin-well no, not your virginity- but your pride, is about to be taken in front of all these people. _Harry thought. hopelessly.

Most of the death eaters where now gathering closer around them, like Harry was some amusement show. He was repulsed as he felt Voldemort take off his robes-well at least remove what was nessasary- and positioned hisself behind Harry. Tears prickled in the boys eyes as he felt the head of his enemy's erection being placed at the entrance of his tight but not virgin opening.

"You know deep down you deserve this, little slut." Voldemort hissed in Harry's ear, giving him goosebumps. Just as Voldemort was bracing himself to slam into his victim, someone came slamming into the Dark Lords side. Voldemort fell over and Harry was too relived.

"Who the hell- Snape? You will PAY!" He bellowed as he lunged at Snape. Snape attempted to reach for Harry, he knew if he was in contact with him they could both Apparate back to the gates of Hogwarts. Just as he reached for him, Bellatrix the idiot jumped infront of Harry and pointed her wand at Snape.

The potions professor did not have time for this.

"I'm the one who brought you into this hell Harry, and I damn well will be getting you out!" He said hastily towards the shocked boy. He would have to leave him here a few more days. Right as Bellatrix began the incantation of a spell, Snape Apparated out with a loud crack! He then arrived at the gates of hogwarts, an quickly rushed to the Headmasters office. After hastily saying the password 'Lemon Drops' to the gargoyle, he made way to Dumbledore. The elderly wizard was peacefully sitting on his chair with an old book in his hands.

"Any news, Severus?" He asked calmly.

"The boy- safe- just Dissaparated- couldn't get him though- still back with Dark Lord-" Snape panted. He was still in a bit of a shock himself.

"Breathe, Severus, breathe. Now tell me, was I right or not to call off the invasion of Riddle Manor today?"

"Yes- quite right. All the Death Eaters where assembled. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"I thought so. Now, how about a bit of tea at Hagrid's before we depart tonight?" Dumbledore asked peering over his half-moon spectacles.

"Do you think he has anything stronger?" Snape asked, his face showing a look of pure exhaustion.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

**Authors Notes**: (yes I have not done authors notes in forever. Actually I don't think I ever had, but I felt the need to now. Tee fuckin hee.

So this chapter I am probably proud of the most. If you disagree, please leave constructive criticism. I really need to know how to improve the story, to make it more enjoyable for you. So please REVEIW! Tell me what you like and dislike. I am also perfectly aware this was a shitty cliffhanger but wtfc. Also, after Snape apparated away, Voldemort basically had a tantrum and told everyone to gtfo. Nuf said. I'll figure the rest out later lol.

The next chapter is also going to have a lot to do with Tom Riddle and the shit that went down at the orphanage. A lot of slash, so homophobes Awaaaay!

Another thing: I am not making this a story about how Voldemort rapes Harry and then they fall in love. There really isn't any love in this. It's about lust, power, and control. Thanks for reading, but remember you are worthless of you don't FREAKIN REVEIW! Also, no flames! I already know this is a poorly written, twisted, fucked up fanfic. I don't need a reminder!

Ta ta for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks of the nice reviews! There was only a few, but better than nothing! Anyways, on to the story:)

The next day after a relaxing evening at Hagrid's, Dumbledore and Snape where standing next to Dumbledore's Pensive.

"So what memory do you think we will find useful?" Said Snape, eyeing the headmaster's large collection of memory's in the cabinet.

"This one here, I believe." Dumbledore replied with a flask in his hand. " I acquired it from a young Muggle named Ashton, who I had the job of Obliviating when I was working as an Auror. We where told to take one memory, didn't had to be specific, just whatever the wand provided. I never got the chance to watch it, but it must have something to do with Voldemort. I told him casually in conversation about it while I was his Transfiguration professor, an he jumped on the name Ashton. Ever since that day, he had been trying to get this specific memory from my collection."

"I see... Do you think it will give us help with the Potter boy issue?" Snape asked when Dumbledore had finished.

"Maybe..." Dumbledore trailed as he dumped the memory into the Pensive, "maybe not. But it will most definitely show us an unknown weakness in the said Dark Lord. There was a reason he was trying to get this memory back all those times. This might just prove the reason why."

And with that, the two leaned in and fell into the swirling memory.

ooOoo

There was a small, pale, dark haired boy with striking facial features. Snape and Dumbledore automatically recognized him as the young Tom Riddle.

"When do you reckon this particular encounter took place?" Snape asked Dumbledore keeping his voice down, as if forgetting no one could hear him besides the headmaster.

"I believe this is around the same time I came to him, when he was eleven. He had that exact same book with him." Dumbledore said gesturing to the book Tom was sitting with on the floor beside his bed.

Then after about thirty seconds of Dumbledore and Snape waiting, there was a loud bang from the outside of the door. The boy jumped up, and his book went flying from his grasp. He ran to the corner of the room, eyes dashing around for an escape route.

"We're going to get you, fagot!" Came a leering voice outside the door. The boy now became frantic and was kicking the wall. He closed his eyes to try and calm down as the banging increased on the door.

The door was burst open, and a gang of tall teenage men where surveying the room. Tom took one last slow calming breath - then turned on his heal to face his predators. There was an obvious change in him: he had completely masked his previous hysterics, keeping his face calm, cool, and collected. He was prepared to brace whatever they had to throw at him.

"What you lookin' at, pretty?" The leader of the gang said. He was tall, tanned skin, hair dyed black,wore eyeliner any Kardashian would be jealous of, a spiked leather jacket, and black ripped jeans sagged just slightly to reveal skull boxers. Tom didn't let his emotions show on his face, but he couldn't cover the nervous gulp he took after the word 'pretty.'

The ring leaders eyes flashed a look of lust that Tom did not recognize.

"Well boys," he started, addressing his gang,"you know what to do." He stepped back and watched as the group closed in on the small boy.

"Wait- I didn't do- I never took- what did I ever do?!" Tom exclaimed, fear growing in his voice as he tried desperately to fight away from the gang enclosing on him.

"Oh where not here to punish, but to have a little-" the group leader scanned the room for words, until his eyes flashed back on Tom, "fun." Both Dumbledore and Snape glanced nervously towards each other.

Tom froze in shock at his words, but the brief silence was broken as the gang continued to pin the boy down.

"No! You can't do this!" Tom protested relentlessly. They had his arms and legs tied to the corners of the bed. Tom fought them the whole time, never stopping the struggle until he was entirely tied down. He took a few deep breaths in exhaustion, before the ring leader of the rough gang walked towards the boy in triumph.

"I don't think I've introduced myself," the gothic ring leader began, reaching out to stroke Toms defined jaw, "I'm Ashton. I would shake your hand properly but-" Ashton gestures to the boys current state of being bounded. "well that's not really an option, now is it dearie." He finished as his cronies laughed maliciously behind him.

Tom flinched at the odd touch of the teen before he could stop himself. He didn't want to show weakness or fear, as he replied firmly back- "And I would fight you properly, but obviously your authority is to fragile to be tested." Tom retaliated, the bondage being acknowledged once more.

Ashton back handed the boy across the face, taking him off gaurd. Tom hadn't expected that, and let out a little yelp. Ashton merely laughed cruelly and hit him again on the other side of the boy's face. Tom winced, and struggled once more against the ties holding him down. It was one thing to be slapped, and another to be entirely defenseless against it. The eleven year old was completely at the teens mercy, as he glared back up at him..

"Now," Ashton began, eyes wide with pleasure. "Since we've had our small talk, let's get to the real fun, shall we?" He glanced to his henchman and they untied the kid, but kept a firm hold on him. Tom took his chance and kicked rapidly as the ties where realeased, but only to be held down by stronger pairs of arms. He then was flipped on his his stomach, and the ties where repositioned once more.

"W-what are you doing?" Tom stuttered, unaware of the true meaning behind his position.

"Nothing you can stop, pretty." Ashton sneered as he stroked the back the boys neck, softly running through his hair.

"Cut it out!" Tom said, but was ignored. The gang then proceeded to tear the boys clothes off. Piece by piece, the poor kids innocence was slowly ripped away from him.

He was brutally raped by Ashton, who then took pride in forcing his cock down Tom's throat.

Snape showed nothing on his face, but he was truly shocked. Dumbledore's piercing eyes where sparkling with unshed tears.

After an awful episode of torture, the gang began to clean themselves up and headed for the door. They left Tom with his hands tied behind his back. Silent tears of humiliation, shock, and pain streamed down his face as the gang left him and Ashton alone. The tall dark figure strode over to him and wiped his tears away. Tom made no reaction, just stayed still as the teen caressed his face. He felt sick, used, violated, but most of all- defeated.

"Don't be sad, dearie." Ashton cooed mockingly, "we've all had tough times. Most of us are strong enough to get through it, but I guess there are exceptions-"

And with that, Tom cracked. His magic suddenly broke out of him, making him shine so brightly that Ashton flew backwards.

"What the hell!?" He yelled as he hit the ground. The gang cam back in the room just in time to see the last of Tom's near blinding light. One glimpse of shock and they where staying a good distance away in the doorway. Then a few seconds passed and the light from Tom had disappeared, leaving the 11 year old breathing fast and long.

Ashton got back up again and marched angrily towards Tom. He grabbed his jaw and slammed him against the wall, staring manically at him.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" He roared in his face. Tom's lavender eyes where wide with sudden fear.

"I didn't do anything! I don't know how that just happened, you've got to believe me!" Tom tried, his eyes glancing from both Ashton's dark brown ones.

"Don't give me your bullshit, you little bitch! I know you knew what you where doing. If this is some kind of prank, I'll have your ass for it- literally. He added, with a violent shake. Tom narrowed his eyes at the potential threat.

"I don't know how that was even possible! Believe me, if I knew how to do what I just did you wouldn't have gotten away with the past hour of your life!"Tom said, trying to keep his voice calm over his temper and fear raising. Ashton looked the boy up and down, and settled with throwing Tom to the ground.

"If I find out you are lying, you'll wish I killed you tonight." Ashton spat before leaving with his still in shock gang. Tom lay still until he heard the door shut. Just as click of the door shutting was audible, the memory began to be wisped away by strands darkness. Snape and Dumbledore flew out of the Pensive, where they stared at the floor in silence. Neither of them could believe what they just saw.

"Well- well I guess we've found the Dark Lords weakness." Dumbledore said sadly. Snape looked back up at him. With a look of darkness about him.

"Or his threat."


	8. Chapter 8

After Snape's escape, and obvious attempt in trying to help Harry, there had been a lot of havoc in the manor due to Voldemort's temper. The moment Snape Aparated out unscathed, the Dark Lord lost it. He let out a roar of frustration and sent the long center table flying and crashing into the far wall. He broke ever chair and sent the remains flying everywhere. His dark knight had betrayed him. Voldemort was not just mad, he was livid.

Death Eaters took cover in the corner of the room and waited out Voldemort's storm of terror. Once he was done, he yelled out his request:

"HARRY POTTER! WHERE IS THE INSOLENT BRAT?" He bellowed. Harry froze in terror as the Death Eaters around him pushed him to the front of the crowd. He had no where to go, no escape route. He tried to look boldly into Voldemort's eyes but failed to do so bravely.

"Oh, your not looking so brave anymore without a traitor on your side!" Voldemort said, his anger fading into maniac laughter. "You-you probably thought your would get away!" He said, cackling. He looked around at his followers and they began to laugh along.

Harry gulped, and gripped his hands into fists. He had the slight urge to shout 'you wouldn't be so brave without your pathetic army on your side' but shuddered at the thought of damage the man could really do on his own.

"No no no, you're not going to get off the hook this quickly. Bellatrix, Rodulfus- seize him.

This time, instead of going down a long winding staircase like they did with the White Room, they where heading up. Harry's hands where cuffed, much to his dislike. Voldemort lead the way , with Bellatrix and Rodulfus taking up the rear. They marched up in silence, with the occasional giggles from Bellatrix, or the 'you will learn, you will pay' murmurs from Voldemort.

They finally reached the top and where met by a black door in the middle of the stone wall.

"You see, this is what you get, you little shit!" Rodulfus spat, as Harry was shoved through the door.

"Let's hope you learn a little something during your time here." Voldemort hissed menacingly. Harry knew there was no hope in arguing. Right before the door was shut, harry hastily asked ."Can you at least tell me the name of this place?"

"_The Red Room_."

The door was slammed shut and the last thing Harry heard was the disturbing sound of Bellatrix's cackling laughter.

Harry slowly turned around and examined the room around him. It was an odd, red lighting room, that appeared to have smoke in it. After a couple seconds of stareing, the smoke swirled around.

Something was forming itself in the smoke. Harry tilted his head to the side, trying to figure it what it was.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed as a tall shadowed figure formed itself into the smoke. Oh no, it couldn't be.

Not ten yards away was Harry's worst fear in the world.

A Dementor.

Make that five dementors. Actually, a whole army of dementors where making themselves visible. Harry stood there, horror struck, as the dementors flew quickly towards him. He backed up against the locked door, turned around and started banging his fists on it.

"SOMEONE HELP! GET ME OUT IF HERE! DEMENTORS DEMENTORS!" Harry screamed widly. He felt the too familiar feel of corpse like hands around his neck, wrenching his head around._ This is hell on Earth. _

Little did Harry know, Voldemort was most certainly enjoying the show of his toy being tormented by his own demons. He had been looking forward to this event ever since he laid eyes on the boy.

After the dementors had their fun, they all morphed together and created a large, beefy, angry looking man. He was holding a club, and yelling over something about burnt breakfast. He came at Harry and starting pummeling him with the club. Harry's face was tear stained and bloody after a dozen hits.

Voldemort didn't know exactly who the man was, but he assumed it was one of the Muggles that Harry ha no choice but to live with. He never looked into Harry's home life; a Dark Lord like himself didn't exactly care. But he was quite repulsed at what he was seeing, but of course at the same time was satisfied at the justice being served.

Just as Harry thought he couldn't take anymore of his uncle-well, version of his uncle- Vernon changed form. Now what Harry saw, was something he beloved he would never see again.

It was all the people he loved, the people who made his life worth living. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore. They all formed a ghostly semi circle around him, hands folded and pleasantly smiling.

Harry stood their, and felt the happiest he had ever felt. He went to embrace his true family, but he stopped in his tracks as they all spoke robotically.

"This is because of you, Harry James Potter." They chanted. Then they all started to decay, as if they were rotting corpses that have been left for a fastforwarded 100 years. Ron's eyes fell out of their sockets. Hermiones tounge and teeth slipped off her face. Neville and Luna's ears dripped off the side of their heads. Lupin and Sirius's limbs detached themselves. They all crumbled to the ground, one big pile of rotten flesh. All exept Dumbledore. He remained standing, and slowly walked over to wereharry kneeled, shaking and hyperventilating.

The expression on Harry's professor was ghostly white. Blood stArted poring from his eyes. He was starting to look more corpse-like as he pointed a bony finger at Harry.

"Why did you fail us, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said in a raspy,blood chilling voice. Harry looked up into the rotting eyes of his mentor, just to watch him completely decay like the others. He backed away from the mess of rotted human flesh , forcing himself to stop shaking and crying. He knew this wasn't real, but what he had just witnessed was the most disturbing thing of his life. Under his distress, the halfblood knew this was just another on elf Voldemort's torture mechanisms. Harry half heartedly smirked inwardly.

"Nice try, Tom.".


End file.
